Odium
by Kimmimaru
Summary: What makes Sirius Black to lure Severus Snape to the Whomping Willow during a full moon? What drives him to almost commit murder? What has Snape ever done to deserve such punishment? A tale of Revenge. Slash (M/M). Contains scenes many will find disturbing, I warn you: read at your own peril. SS/SB and JP/SB pairings.


A one-shot of _my_ take on what _could_ have happened to make Sirius lead Snape to the potentially deadly Werewolf trap in their school days (If you do not know about this, please read the books as it DOES mention that James saves Snape's life because Sirius led him into a trap). This DOES contain scenes of rape so if you are of a sensitive disposition I recommend you read something else. It is M for a reason, thank you.

**Odium**

_**Severus Snape POV**_

It's the soft sound of childish laughter that wakes me, but as my eyes open I can feel an abnormal wash of cool air against the back of my neck. My mistake was not falling asleep, that in and of itself was harmless; my mistake was falling asleep in a packed classroom filled with my class-mates. As I sit up my hand jumps automatically to my head, I feel a lead weight sink deep in my gut as my hand brushes the rough stubble where once had been shoulder length hair. The laughter in the room doubles, my fellow sixth year students being led in a cruel chorus of taunting and name calling. He is behind me, I can feel him there and it causes the little hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. Of course it had to be him, who else would have had the guts to shear off another student's hair in a room that was watched by a teacher. I turn, my eyes landing on the un-tucked and scruffy shirt of sixteen year old Sirius Black. As my gaze drifts upwards towards his cruel grey eyes I realise my mistake and feel the terrible burn of shame in my cheeks and lungs. My fingers shake as I stare up at the taller boy, his friend Potter is at his back perched atop his desk as he laughs louder than the rest. Where was the teacher? I turn my eyes to the front of the class and find an empty seat.

"If you're wondering where McGonagall is she left for a while to take care of poor Peter, he was sick you see…" Black shakes his handsome head with mild regret before that dangerous smile caresses his cupids bow mouth. "Oh…I think you dropped something _Snivelly_." He says in that cold tone of utter disdain he has had ever since our first altercation in our first year. With a casually elegant gesture he throws a hank of my own hair straight back in my face, causing me to sputter and wince. With a last sharp bark of laughter he returns to Potter's side and puts a familiar hand upon his shoulder, once the fun is over all eyes move away from me and I am left in my own pit of black humiliation. I watch as Sirius leans close to Potter, his lips brushing his ear as he whispers something that makes James sigh heavily and dig into a pocket in his robes. Potter withdraws a small silver coin and flicks it into the air, Black grins and snatches it in its rapid descent and in the blink of an eye it's gone. For the rest of the lesson I am forced to endure the muted whispers of two of the self-styled Marauders, I can feel the weight of those cool grey eyes as they survey me and it weighs me down even as I write down the latest ream of homework from the board.

As prefect it is my job to patrol the corridors of the school, I do this without complaint and in fact it is one of the few things I genuinely enjoy. I spend my days being tormented and bullied by Potter and his crew, I am made powerless as they gang up on me like wolves around a weak elk. The only small power I still feel I possess is the power of being a prefect. I enjoy holding to that as it eases my daily discomfort. I also find that the prefects are not the only ones to linger out of bed at night. I have caught lovers in midnight trysts, teachers going about their duties, the caretaker and his infernal cat and of course the Marauders. Yes. Those four delinquents who think it is fun to bully and treat others as if they are beneath contempt, but I have sworn that one day I will have my revenge. I will see them removed from the school grounds in disgrace, even if it is the last thing I do. I know deep in my gut that Potter and Black are more than simply friends, and I know that if I can find proof of this I can manipulate the situation to suit me. As I stalk the halls I keep my ear to the ground in the hopes of catching one of them out of bounds, the idea of seeing fear in Black's eyes gives me a thrill I never expected. Even through the wool of my robes I can feel my body erupt into goose flesh as I imagine those great silver orbs wide with fear. He would, of course, have a bright flush of colour to highlight those divine cheekbones all the girl's witter on about. His shirt would be open, exposing pale but slightly bruised flesh. His thick hair will be a wild tangle and he would hastily be pulling up his stained trousers. Ah yes, the dream that haunts my every night. I know that lying beneath his school robes are an array of bruises, some old and some slightly newer. I know this because his brother has hinted that at home he was less than loved and when I meet his gaze I know that in this we share the same burdens. He has left his home now but the need for violence has never left his system, I am a victim of a victim, I understand this and yet his actions are unforgivable. Black is a dangerous opponent but I will not allow fear to cow me when I do eventually catch him in an uncompromising position, and when I do I will watch and store every second of his humiliation deep within the vaults of my mind. Of course, Black is not the sole perpetrator of my suffering, no. Potter and the two others share much of the blame but I know how to bring Potter to his knees and it is not making an attack on his person. Potter's weaknesses lie in his friends, if they are suffering so is he. I have seen it on the suspicious days when his friend Lupin is sick, the group surround him almost unconsciously, protecting the weakest of the pack from attack, or so it seems. And so, at night I find myself stalking the corridors in the desperate hopes of catching the infamous group of friends doing something against the rules.

The night of my seeming victory begins on a cool spring evening. The sun has set and the corridors of the school are almost empty, I walk them and enjoy the peaceful stillness and am confident in the power in the shining silver pin on my robes. I am patrolling the third floor of the school when I pass by the History of Magic class room. The noise is tiny, almost imperceptible but my ears are sharp and it is enough to make me pause. I stand as still as a statue and wait, tension makes my body thrum with pent up energy and I can feel excitement and some other indescribable emotion well up within me. The moment stretches on into infinity and just as I begin to relax and put the strange noise down to my imagination a voice causes my muscles to harden once again.

"Ow! Potter, be more careful!"

"Oh come on, Siri, you like it rough."

"Yeah but I'm still bruised all over from last night-ah!"

I hear the distinctive sound of James Potter's laughter, their voices are low, soft hissing whispers mingled with the sounds of cloth slithering across a stone floor.

"Moony was only playing, you've had worse."

Sirius grunted softly and I hear the sound of wood scraping on stone. "Oh fuck Prongs! S-Slow down…" Sirius hisses.

I stand in the shadows by the dark door way, the only light comes from the moon peering in through a window opposite. Inside I can only imagine what is happening. In my mind's eye I can see Sirius lying with his back against a desk, his legs wrapped around James' bare hips and his trousers lying on the floor where they were hastily discarded. I see his eyes, burning silver as bright as the full moon, clouded by lust; his pale skin glistening with beads of sweat as he arches his back and his long nails digging deep into the old wood of the desk beneath him. These images cause a war within myself, a war that as yet had gone unacknowledged. I shuddered, biting down on my lower lip as Black voices a soft cry that is abruptly cut off, their breathing becomes rapid and I can tell by the sounds that they are close to completion. Time wears on until once again it is Sirius who breaks the almost-silence.

"_Jamie_…" His voice is softer than the wind through the leaves and full of a desperate, undying passion, it is a voice I had never heard him use before. Everything about that single word, about that name screams vulnerability and all of a sudden I know Black's greatest weakness. My face twists in a smile as I strain hard to listen to the noises from within the room.

"Man, I needed that." Potter pants softly, the sound of cloth indicates the fact that he is dressing. "You get better every time." There is soft humour and affection in his voice but no hint of the depths of passion that had been in Black's, it occurred to me if he was even aware of his friends true feelings.

"I've had a lot of practice." Black mutters in reply, he too is out of breath but it sounds as if he is unmoving.

"Mm, well, next time point out this mysterious lover to me and let me thank him for training you so well."

Sirius snorts bitter laughter but says nothing, footsteps reach the door and I have no choice but to draw back behind a large urn that rests upon a plinth in a small alcove. I hide myself and try to still my rapidly beating heart. "You coming Pads?" James asks at the door.

"Yeah…yeah I'm just going to have a smoke and I'll meet you back at the dorm." Black sounds tired and I can hear the soft hurt in his words even if Potter is so deaf to them.

"Ok, be careful yeah?"

"You know me, Potter, careful's my middle name." I can hear the grin in Black's voice and Potter responds with a soft laugh as he exits the room and walks in the opposite direction, back to the Gryffindor common room.

_**Sirius Black's POV**_

The class room is dark except for the moonlight streaming down through the window, I take a moment to stare at it as I hear James' footsteps recede down the corridor. If anyone asked me why I put myself through this I'd have no answer, I can't even explain it to myself let alone another person. I know when it all began, I remember that day as clearly as the day I fled the dark miserable house that I had once called home. We had been fourteen years old, it was a dull January evening not long after the full moon. Peter was in detention and Remus was lying in the hospital wing. James and I went to bed early in our separate beds but soon I was tossing and turning restlessly as I tried and failed to fall asleep. It was then that I felt someone sit on my bed, a soft voice whispering in my ear and asking me if I wanted to do something fun. I had returned the challenge hidden within those golden-green eyes and before I knew what was happening James was tugging down his pyjama bottoms and lying down beside me. The words he had spoken then haunt my every waking moment; _Let's make a deal, Siri…we're both single and both healthy teenage boys with a healthy sexual appetite. Let's say that while we're single we help ease the burden of these lonely nights, eh? _Merlin knows what brought James to that conclusion, or what made him climb into bed with me but I'm a weak man and I cannot say no to him. And so as the months turned into a year we were beginning to explore our sexuality with each other, his hands are rough with me, he likes to watch me try to keep my voice down knowing that I'm a loud lover…he's a little shit. James Potter rapidly became more than just my best friend, I began to develop a deep, uncontrollable obsession…is it love? I have no idea. All I knew and all I know now is that he's all I've ever wanted or needed. We were made for each other but I also know that he doesn't see what we're doing as anything more than a new and exciting way to break the rules. Not just school rules but the unspoken rules of Wizarding convention. It's almost as if he enjoys torturing me. He takes it to new and extremely exciting heights, you see he reads stuff, stuff that gives him ideas and he tries these out on me…not that I'm complaining really, if this is the only way I can have him then so be it. Tonight had been different, _James_ was different. He was rougher than usual, I can still feel his hands around my wrists and his teeth on my throat. I don't know what happened but I think it has something to do with his green-eyed dragon, Lily Evans. Maybe she turned him down for the millionth time, maybe she humiliated him again. Something tells me it's more than that but James isn't the type to tell me until he's ready, or at all if he feels it'll make him less masculine. It's bad enough that he's fucking his best mate near enough every night, he can't have his one true love thinking him a giant poufter. These thoughts all run through my head as I slide off of the soiled desk and stretch, my back makes a horrible creaking noise and I grimace as I bend and pick up my fallen trousers. I can feel a wet stain spreading slowly into my underpants and I'm torn once again between self disgust and vague, warm arousal at the knowledge that it was James' cum sliding down my inner thighs. Finally I bring out my wand from my crumpled robes and whisper a cleaning spell, the stain is instantly gone but not the soft ache of regret and disgust that plagues me every day and night since I began this whole venture.

Once dressed I take out a packet of muggle cigarettes and sit beneath the open window, my eyes drift across the dark grounds as I light the white stick and take a deep drag. The smoke rolls across my tongue and gives me a sense of dim pleasure as I take it deep into my lungs, I watch the grey cloud drift out into the cool spring night air and wish I could just follow it. Fade away like the smoke and never have to gaze into those addictive eyes ever again. That's when I hear the soft sound of footsteps, my hackles rise and I feel a shudder run down my spine as I swing my head to the door. A shadow is standing there, a shadow with a familiar stoop. "What the-!" I have time to release my cigarette and draw my wand before my unexpected visitor flicks his own, I feel shame and anger rise as the disarming spell hits my wand and it goes clattering to the floor at the feet of my long-sworn enemy. "Snivelly!" I hiss furiously, my anger covering the surprise and fear.

"Well, well, well…I seem to have caught myself a naughty dog that has broken its leash." Snape stepped into the moonlight and I saw that sickeningly triumphant smirk on his pale, ugly face. It was eerie how his allusions to dogs and myself came far too close to one of the biggest secrets of my sixteen year life. Casually he regarded me and I knew what he saw; a half smoked cigarette in one hand, shirt open to reveal my chest, hair sexily mussed from James' expert fingers and my tie still hanging over the back of a nearby chair. I only hoped that the stains on it weren't obvious in the moonlight.

"What do you want?" I snap, covering my emotions with fury. Snape took his sweet time in answering, his cold black eyes took in my ragged appearance and I saw them sparkle with something akin to triumph. Cold chills seeped down my back like frozen water, did he know? Had he seen? Had he heard? No. It was impossible. No one knew the truth of what happened between myself and James, not even Peter or Remus were privy to _that_ secret.

Finally the silence was broken by Snape's soft voice, each syllable dripped with poisonous hate and all of a sudden I knew, I simply knew that he'd been right outside the door listening to everything that had happened…and he was going to make me pay. "I think that you already know what I want, Black."

His smile was so smug I wanted to hit him right then and there, to hit him hard enough to drive away any thought he might have of fighting us with this secret…the secret that would not only destroy me but would ruin James. Suddenly breathing was becoming difficult, anger flooded my system and without conscious thought I took a step forward. Before I realised it I was blasted off my feet by the power of two wands, I hit the wall and slid down it with a groan as pain flashed through my head and back. I had to blink rapidly to clear my blurred vision as light danced across it, when I had I found myself looking up at Snape. "Now, we are going to get one thing straight here, Mr. Black…" Snape began as he crouched before me and pointed his wand, along with my own, at my forehead. "You are in no shape to be demanding anything of me, and you will certainly not attempt to attack me again…or do you not value this pretty face of yours?" He put his hand beneath my chin and forced my head up as he grinned nastily down at me. "Now, unless you do as I say I will let everyone in this school know what a vile pervert your friend is…you know I heard what you two were doing in here and not only is it considered disgusting by most it would destroy Potter's chances with Li-Evans."

I wasn't fooled, even though my mind was still reeling from this sudden reversal of roles. I knew he meant to tell the world that James was fucking his best friend in deserted corridors, it didn't even occur to me to fear for myself, I could only see the pain in James' face if it were to be discovered what went on during dark and lonely nights. I didn't even kid myself into thinking that the ramifications wouldn't affect Remus and Peter, they would _all_ be hurt by the truth…it was why we were normally so careful about our illicit activities. "What do you want from me?" I growled, he knew as well as I did that my anger and bravado were now little more than covers. He knew he had me against the ropes and the bastards smile widened as he crouched before me.

"What do I want? Why, Black, I only want to see what the fuss is about." His smirk widened and I felt disgust and dread sinking through the thick blankets of my fury.

"W-what?" I stammered, unwilling to comprehend what he was hinting at.

"I want what Potter wants." Snape clarified with sharp tones. "I'm not like you, I'm not a filthy homosexual but I do know that there is a certain thrill to the act of dominating another male sexually. There are also many ways to degrade and dehumanise an enemy, Black…don't you ever underestimate me on that score. If you refuse then I will force you to get on your knees before me and then, when you're lying on the floor broken and defeated I will go about the school and tell everyone of your friend's depravity…do we understand each other?"

We stared at each other for a long time as the moon gazed in at us, I considered my options, and discovered that I had none. Finally I stood up on slightly shaking legs and got out another muggle cigarette, simply to give my hands something to do and to avoid having to look into those pitiless black eyes. Once the acrid smoke was rolling down my throat I forced myself to look at him, I sent him a fury filled glare that promised dire retribution in the face of which he simply smiled.

_**Severus Snape's POV**_

I stared at my enemy and felt a thrill of excitement when I saw the fire in those silver eyes. They almost glowed with hate and the promise of revenge, and I knew that I had won. Sirius would give me anything this night, even if it meant degrading himself, simply to protect the man he loved. It was sickeningly sweet, like something from a child's fairy tale, it was almost a shame that what I was going to force him to do would belong more in one of my father's vile pornographic videos. He was stood with his back to the window, his shirt now hanging from his shoulders to reveal several rather vicious looking hickies that trailed from his throat to the dip of his collar bone. His hair was dishevelled but it suited him…as did the scent of fear that clung to him, even if those hard, storm-cloud eyes did not reveal its depth. But Sirius Black, being Sirius Black, was much too foolish to fear for his own well being. No, being a typical Gryffindor he was much more fearful for the reputation of his lover and friend. You did not catch a Lion by threatening its body, you caught it by attacking it's friends.

Finally I brought Black back to his situation, I stepped forward and slowly traced a finger down his chest. My eyes met his as I let my hand linger on his soft flesh, he was warmer than he had any right to be in the cold class room and I allowed the thrills of victory to give me courage. "On your knees." I demanded and watched in fascination as Sirius' eyes became little more than two tarnished vacuums. No matter how hard I looked I could find no soul behind them, it was almost enough to make me stop what I was doing, but now I was this far I couldn't back down. I felt as if I was gazing at a corpse as Sirius slid to his knees before me, his mouth was set in a grim line and still there was no other sign of emotion. I shuddered as he sat there, staring blankly up at me, awaiting instruction. It was a sight I had only ever dreamt of…Sirius Black on his knees before me. I got a surreal sense of déjà vu, almost as if I was re-living some event from years before, then with a shake of my head I shored up my courage and forced a smile to my lips.

All doubts vanished as I took a handful of Sirius' hair in one hand and gripped it tightly enough to make him wince. "Use that clever mouth of yours to show me what Potter likes done to him…" I breathed, my heart was beating rapidly and I licked my lips as nerves attacked my will. I had never even done anything sexual with a girl, let alone with the most handsome male in the school. It was an odd feeling as I watched my orders carried out, Sirius stared at my crotch a moment before reaching up and unbuttoning the fly. He pulled down my school trousers and revealed my underwear, suddenly emotion escaped his inner walls and I saw utter disgust in his eyes mixed with a deep seated terror that seemed to consume him for a moment. His hands shook and his eyes flicked to mine, in that moment I felt something pass between us, we were both scared and yet neither was going to back down. There was far too much at stake now. I watched Sirius take a deep breath and those impenetrable walls came up to guard his soul within, he yanked roughly on the worn fabric of my undergarments to reveal how truly excited I was.

Something once again flickered across Sirius' face as he stared at my erection, I tried to hide my nervousness, I refused to show him any sort of weakness…not now, not ever again. Finally he took a deep, shuddering breath and closed his eyes, his beautifully formed lips mouthed a name before his hand reached up and he took hold of me. After that came a sensation I never thought possible, it was wet, it was hot and he was _sucking_. The shock of it almost made me fall backwards, somehow I managed to grab a table top and hold myself upright as I tipped my head back and stared up at the ceiling. My fingers tightened in Sirius' hair and my hips began to move slowly. I was helpless. I was lost to an unacknowledged lust and unquenched desire I never knew I had. Never again would I feel those lips surrounding me like that, never again was I going to feel that powerful suction that seemed to pull me closer. I forced my eyes open and looked down at the man on his knees. Sirius had his eyes closed, a small frown of concentration creased his brows and I realised I was unsatisfied. "O-Open…open your eyes…" I gasped, all nerves forgotten on the exquisite waves of passion that rolled through my body with ever increasing severity. When Sirius opened his eyes and looked up at me I felt a tight ball of tension begin to coalesce in my abdomen, his eyes were empty still, his face half obscured by pitch black fringe yet he was still beautiful…almost ethereal. The moment was surreal as I forced myself to yank his lips from me, he released me and fell back against the wall, a tiny line of spittle ran down his chin and he wiped it away in a gesture that seemed autonomous. His chest heaved and I watched the moonlight tumble over his skin, chasing the shadows that crept in to define his muscles. I saw then the image of the man he would become and an abrupt jealousy grew within me. Potter had everything. He had even stolen Lily Evans from me with his constant bullying! Why should he have all the beauty to himself? How was that even _fair_?

"Is that it?" Sirius' cracked voice broke me from my oddly possessive thoughts and I blinked down at him. "You didn't even cum." He ran a shaking hand through his hair in an absent way that sent heat searing into my groin.

"No…we're far from done here, Black." I muttered as I stood over him.

"Then get on with it!" He snapped, fury igniting a fire in those dead eyes. The intensity of anger in the man sitting before me almost made me step away; he looked positively deranged as he stared at me through a curtain of dark hair. His skin glistened and shadows gathered in the sockets beneath his cheek bones to give him a gaunt, almost hollowed out look as if he had been half starved. It sent shudders through me, this vision of ruined loveliness but I pushed it aside rapidly and tried to bring back the heat of the moment before. He climbed again to his knees and shed his school shirt, his face remained impassive as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers. "You want me, Snape, you can have me." He whispered in a hoarse voice. I knew then that the abuse of his body was meaningless to him, he was giving me his body but locking his soul up so deep none except a Dementor could find it. "Tell James and I'll have you strung up by your balls." He finished as he sat there wearing nothing but his underpants and looking up at me with the eyes of a corpse.

"I won't tell if you don't." I agreed and watched as he stripped of his white underpants and tossed them aside, he turned and fell to all fours before me and I swallowed the tightness in my throat. I think it was then, as I took hold of his hips and willed myself back to hardness that I realised I had finally broken Sirius Black. Broken him like a careless child breaks his favourite toy, it was only afterwards that I had a chance to wonder if he had not been broken long before I came along.

_**Sirius Black's POV**_

Snape left me in the class room after he had taken his pleasure, he was smiling in a mysterious and knowing way that made my stomach clench painfully. I watched him leave, heart hammering in my chest as I fought to contain the turbulent emotions that had been stirred within me. For the second time in my life I found myself sitting there in the dark wondering if it was really rape if I had agreed to it, even though it was blatant coercion? By the time the moon sank below the horizon I had managed to half convince myself that it was not, in fact, rape at all. I spent an hour lying to myself as I dressed and took up my stained tie. I found myself standing before the door, swaying gently as I re-lived dangerous memories. With the greatest effort of will I forced them aside, even the lingering scents of semen and sweat that had soaked into my clothing. I took a stumbling step into the corridor and turned towards Gryffindor Tower.

It was a dawn by the time I reached the dorms, all the other boys were snoring softly as I crept silently into the room and opened the door to the bathrooms. I held my shoes rather than wear them so my socks made no noise on the stark black and white tiles as I went to the nearest shower stall and turned on the water. I stepped under the scolding rain forgetting I was still fully clothed, I was so tired I found I didn't really care. Roughly I washed Snape's scent from my skin, trying not to retch too loudly in case my dorm mates heard me. Eventually I was as clean as I was ever going to be and I forced myself to leave my soaked clothes in the laundry before entering the dorm and falling into my bed. I was asleep within seconds of my head hitting the pillow as shock, emotional exhaustion and the aftermath of terror all drained from me.

"He doesn't look well, Prongs, maybe we should get Madam Pomfrey…"

"No…He'll be alright. We'll just tell the teachers today that he's sick and leave him here for today."

"But-"

"Look, Moony, Sirius won't want us interfering…you know what he's like about the Hospital Wing."

I could hear my friends muttering quietly and felt an up-rush of deep love and gratitude to James for understanding me so well. Pomfrey was the last person I wished to see now. Eventually their mutters trailed off with the occasional whisper from Peter and I allowed myself to fall back to sleep.

I woke again to the feel of burning sunlight as it streamed through the windows of the dorm and into my sore eyes, I rolled over and tried to recapture the bliss of forgetful sleep to no avail. I opened my eyes and gazed out across the messy floor, I could see James' shoes still trying to tap dance their way across the worn old carpet. Books lay scattered around Remus' bed, one of his school shirts hanging from the foot. Peter's sheets were messy, he had a box of half eaten chocolates on his pillow and brown stains where he had been eating in bed. I smiled softly, I loved them all like brothers but James was special. I loved him a fierce passion that I had never felt for anyone else, I loved his eyes, his hair, his hands even his stupid lopsided grin. I loved him more than I loved life and with that the memories came rushing back. I remembered Snape's shadow falling across the wall, the feel of his cold, clammy hands on my hips where James' hand been not half an hour before. I remembered his soft whimpering moans and the feeling of his cock inside me, where James should have been…I felt bile rise in my throat but forced it back. I lay there and gazed up at the canopy of my bed so deep in thought I didn't even notice the sun going down.

My dorm mates returned with an exhausted looking Remus, his eyes had dark shadows beneath them as he offered up a weak sort of smile. "How are you feeling, Sirius?" He asked as he placed a pile of books on my bed.

"Oh…much better. I just needed to sleep." I said dismissively, I gazed at Remus as I remembered the full moon was a few weeks away.

"How come you were out so late, Pads? We were worried." James slumped down on his bed and look at me through his glasses, I forced a smile.

"I was just late out, that's all. Now…I'm hungry, I want some dinner." I stood up and stretched ignoring my friends wary glances, they would get nothing from me. I would die rather than tell them what had happened, and any way I was already spinning a plan for revenge. It was all so hilariously simple I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Snape would never again dare threaten my friends, not once he had seen where the real monsters were. I smiled as I imagined his face when he saw the truth, perhaps he would even piss himself. He would be helpless, and that was what mattered.

I went down to dinner with my friends, only half listening to them chatter away about the lessons I'd missed. I knew that it would be a simple matter of luring Snape down to the Whomping Willow, he was too caught up in the idea of getting us into trouble to consider that there may be a trap waiting for him at the end of the tunnel. When I saw the pale little boy sitting with his powerful friends our eyes met and I couldn't help the smirk as it sprang to my lips, I knew he would regret everything he had done to me in that class room. Revenge is sweet.

**END NOTE: A little explanation for those who don't understand why I wrote Snape the way I did. Snape has, in my eyes, developed quite the unhealthy obsession with James Potter since Lily stopped being friends with him for calling her a 'Mudblood' in their fifth year. I believe that he would be unhealthily jealous of everything James had and it would give him great pleasure to take that away from him. On top of this he IS a Slytherin, that means he is cunning. I know for a fact that rape has little to do with sexual gratification and everything to do with control, for Sirius it would be humiliating and degrading and would emasculate him. It would give Severus a sense of control over someone who has been responsible for taking away much of his own during attacks in the corridors etc. Basically because Sirius has been abused himself, physical pain wouldn't really have much effect on his psyche, however, Sirius is emotionally unstable and rape is an excellent way to destroy someone like that…or so Snape sees it. Unfortunately he is greatly underestimating Sirius' own cunning and deep desire for revenge (as shown in canon in POA book), Sirius sees an opportunity to regain his manhood by scaring Snape into humiliating himself.**

**As for the James/Sirius pairing, what can I say? I am totally in love with that couple. :) Unrequited love is an obsession of mine. :p**

**I hope that has cleared it up and I hope you enjoy the story, even if it IS dark. :) Thank you for reading and would LOVE to hear your comments on it.**


End file.
